


Papyrus, What's Your Favorite Food?

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Narrator Chara, Screenshots, and yes i'm writing things for this fandom besides script fics, you'll see!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: In the Q&A post lost to time, Frisk answers Undertale's most pressing question (with the help of their trusty narrator and a goat.)





	Papyrus, What's Your Favorite Food?




End file.
